Beast Chimera
is an ancient cannabalistic Phantom who is Kamen Rider Beast's Phantom ally . Unlike WizarDragon, who was born from within Haruto, Beast Chimaera was mysteriously imprisoned in the Beast Driver until it was discovered by Kosuke himself and entered his Underworld while forming a pact with the human, where in exchange of using his mana, Beast must absorb the mana of defeated Phantoms for Chimaera, or Kosuke will pay with his life for failing. Beast Chimaera Beast Chimaera is a chimeric animal, composed from: lion, falcon, chameleon, dolphin and buffalo. Unlike WizarDragon, who wants to kill Haruto, Beast Chimaera is very loyal to Kosuke. Due to the pact they created, which also become the reason, Beast Chimaera doesn't need a Rider Machine to tame him. Beast Chimaera is rather very observed and can calm himself at any situations. However, when Beast Chimaera is summoned to battle, he will brutalizes the Underworld Phantom with no mercy. According to Kosuke, Beast Chimaera is a very strong inner Phantom, even more powerful than WizarDragon. Beast Chimaera can be summoned using the Chimerise Beast Color. Like Wizard, Beast can ride on his Phantom, but unlike said Rider, Beast does not need to use his Rider Machine to tame Chimaera in order to ride him. However, care must be taken, as Kamen Rider Beast can only control Beast Chimaera in Lion Style. Beast Chimaera is armed with large claws that can be used to injure his enemy. Also his mouth can be use to mount his opponents. All of Beast Chimaera's heads can shoot lasers called , which are very effective in attacking multiple enemies. When Beast uses his Kick Strike imbued with Beast Chimaera's mounting attack, they can perform the Rider Kick. Appearance Resembling a giant metallic black and gold lion, Beast Chimaera is covered in body armor modeled after the four animals that Beast uses in his mantles. * Buffalo (red): Breastplate * Falcon (orange): Right shoulder guard and wing. * Dolphin (blue): Left shoulder guard and wing. * Chameleon (green): Tail History A Phantom that was born long ago from one in despair, Beast Chimaera was sealed within the Beast Driver with the item hidden away. But in the present, the Beast Driver was found by Kosuke who broke the seal and caused the manifestation Ghouls. The moment Kosuke used the Beast Driver at his insistence, Beast Chimaera entered the human's Underworld and uses Kosuke to hunt Phantoms to consume their magical energy. But this pact has a negative effect as Kosuke would die if Beast Chimaera can not consume the amassed Phantom mana needed for the human's life to be prolonged Though Haruto offered to kill the Phantom to free him, since his actions of eliminating Phantoms and preventing the creation of new ones place him in danger, Kosuke turns down the offer on the grounds that Beast Chimaera might too much for Wizard to handle. Behind the scenes Portrayal Beast Chimaera is voiced by , who previously voiced Engine Jum-bowhale in Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Notes *Appearance-wise, Beast Chimaera is very similar to RinLion, the RinBeast of Rio in Juken Sentai Gekiranger. The obvious difference being that while Chimaera is primarily a lion with elements of other animals as well, RinLion is just a lion. **Coincidentally, Chimaera has a chameleon component. Mele, Rio's minion and love interest, controls RinChameleon. Allies | Update Templates | Phantoms | Wizard Arsenal Category:Allies Category:Update Template Category:Phantoms Category:Beast Arsenal Category:Kaijin Category:Lion Kaijin Category:Chameleon Kaijin Category:Big Cat Kaijin Category:Bird Kaijin Category:Bovine Kaijin Category:Dolphin Kaijin